Blaine it on the Alcohol
by whythedogchasedthespoon
Summary: Coffee scene with Kurt and Blaine. After he compares him to Karofsky, Kurt reacts a little stronger.  I suck at summaries. Klaine. Rated T just to be safe.


"Well, we aren't all that lucky!" Blaine muttered from the other side of the table, gripping his coffee and sighing in self-pity.

Kurt was this close to boiling over. You tell someone you like them on _Valentines Day _after they run after another guy, in fact, and then they say they don't want to ruin "this" and then kiss a girl when they're gay. That's rejection if Kurt had ever seen it. Lucky? Kurt's been anything but. Of course, Kurt could hardly say any of that, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind,

"Yes, Blaine, I was _so _lucky to be bullied out of school by a Neanderthal" He snapped back, flinching as he felt part of his wall that hid those thoughts break down.

"And why was that?" Blaine queried, leaning forward pointedly.

"Because he didn't like who he - _I_ was" Kurt's voice shook, mentally slapping himself for the slip up. Blaine seemed oblivious though.

"So it's like what your saying now, isn't it?"

_What?_

Wow. That was the punch that brought the whole dam down.

And Blaine didn't even realise what he'd caused.

"Look-"

"No, you look!" Kurt spat causing Blaine to look up in shock, realising he stepped in it, "How dare you! Who do you think you are? I - you - did you just compare me to Karofsky?"

_Shit_, Blaine thought when it clicked what his ranting had caused. This was suddenly a lot more than a fight about Rachel.

"Kurt-"

"No, of course I'm Karofsky, what was I thinking? I push you into lockers, insult you, call you completely hypocritical names!"

Hypocritical? The most Karofsky said to Kurt was things about him being ga-

_Wait._

"I isolate you from all your friends, completely alone, by kissing you!"

Kurt was now visibly shaking harshly, tears springing in his eyes.

Karofsky kissed Kurt.

Then it hit Blaine like a house collapsing on top of him.

All that time, thinking Kurt was okay because he'd stopped crying, he'd just been worse because no-one could understand his feelings. They had been tearing him apart, and he felt he could never escape from the past. Why wouldn't he tell Blaine? Although, why would he?

He'd been the worst friend, not noticing Kurt dying inside, going on about crushes and kisses. They all seemed _so _unimportant when Kurt was sad. Not just sad. Worse. Petrified. None of that rubbish mattered when the most beautiful, brave boy was in front of him crying.

_You love Kurt._

Of course Blaine did! He was kind, loving, he could always read Blaine so easily, always knew the right ways to make his heart swell.

_No. You. Love. Kurt._

_Oh._

Blaine didn't feel any different, except maybe a little less oblivious. Maybe he'd just loved Kurt all along.

But someone had hurt Kurt _so_ badly. Blaine looked up helplessly. Kurt's mouth escaped a bitter laugh.

"Yep, he kissed me. While you go chasing some shaggy haired Gap guy (nothing compared to Kurt, Blaine noticed) hoping for you magical kiss, mine was pulled underneath me, and I'll never get it back!"

"Kurt-"

"And while we're here going on about the hazy memories of your kiss with Rachel - which, by the way, hurts like hell how I obviously repulse you so much you had to go to the _opposite sex -_ my kiss I remember all too well! And even after _all of that _I stay by your side and stick by you, and you compare me to Karofsky! You know what? You and Karofsky are pretty similar, you both have me wrapped around your fingers and I'm just trying to escape. It's not fair Blaine! Why do I have to love you so much and I just, I can't escape from Karofsky."

That stung. But there was something else. He just told Blaine he loved him (really not a good time right now for a victory dance, Blaine), he would of told him about Karofsky.

_Couldn't escape him, what?_

"Kurt, what do you mean?" Blaine rushed out, feeling so useless and not even wanting to think of what was going to come out of Kurt's mouth, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because he _threatened to kill me, Blaine!_" Kurt was shouting now, most of the occupants of the Lima Bean looking up in shock. Blaine couldn't speak, couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt. It was like a horror movie unravelling in front of him. Kurt grabbed his bag and started descending slowly, his voice turning so quiet and raw it broke Blaine's heart,

"And now I've told you. He'll kill me now, and you too, and there's a second reason to leave me and go elope with Rachel, the other reason that I disgust you and -mph!"

Kurt stood still, snuffling in shock as he hadn't noticed Blaine leap up and lean in to kiss him. It was soft and quick, but it was enough to shut Kurt up. And Blaine too, apparently, which wrecked his big speech. Because when he touched Kurt's lips, a wire was cut short and he forgot his own name, anything that wasn't Kurt, and he hoped so strongly that he'd never have to stop doing this. But as he slowly broke away and saw Kurt's visible tears he remembered what he had to say and took Kurt's hand protectively.

"Kurt, I am so sorry" he whispered, his eyes trying to read Kurt's lack of expression, "I had no idea, I should of -Shit, Kurt, I was so selfish. I won't let Karofsky do anything to you. I'm so sorry, I-I-I love you" And he searched Kurt's face, inwardly thinking _how can he still love you?_

_Kurt must of read his mind, as he always would do, because his face broke into the most beautiful smile that was slightly nervous but completely unbelieving. Blaine's breath was caught from this fairytale boy's beauty, thinking he'd never get over that, but then Kurt hesitantly closed the gap and he couldn't think anymore and it was almost as if Kurt knew that when he pulled away, smirked at Blaine's pout and whispered against his lips, "What about Rachel?"_

"_Who's Rachel?" Blaine genuinely asked, because all he could think of was Kurt._


End file.
